


no longer no longer (what you ask)

by CloudCover (RainyForecast)



Series: Hockey RPF Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey Player Geno, Kidfic, M/M, Nanny Sid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/CloudCover
Summary: It’s 10 pm, and Sid is ready to scream.penguinsandyetmorepenguins asked:for the celebratory prompts! - babysitting job from hell -Emetophobia Warning (references vomiting)





	no longer no longer (what you ask)

It’s 10 pm, and Sid is ready to scream. It’s not the kid’s fault, Katya and Nikita are super cute, very sweet kids, but both (both!) of them have the stomach flu and he’s been cleaning up vomit for the last two hours and Mr. Malkin’s phone just keeps going to voicemail. And the Malkin’s huge dog took a shit on the living room carpet, which Sid had to frantically clean. And Mr. Malkin didn’t leave fuck all for directions so Sid has been needing to guess at things like the kid’s schedule and what food in the fridge he’s supposed to fix them. 

No note means no info about what he’s allowed to eat, either, and since he forgot to pack his dinner, he’s starving. And has a pounding headache. He rocks Katya gently in his arms as she clings to him and whimpers, hoping she gives him enough warning to grab the wastebasket he’s using as a puke bucket (can’t find an actual bucket), instead of throwing up down Sid’s back. Again.

He soothes her and tries to get her to drink more of the homemade Pedialyte he’d had to make because, of course, he wasn’t able to find any store-bought in any of the cabinets he’d ransacked, politeness and boundaries be damned.

The problem is that Sid isn’t their usual nanny. The agency sent him over in a panic since their usual one got suddenly ill (with the stomach flu, no doubt) and they needed to send a replacement. Mr. Malkin is in the NHL and is away on a road trip, and Sid’s never even met him. They’d sent him Sid’s file and he’d okayed Sid, but Sid hates it when he can’t talk to the parents and get all the info he needs to take care of their kids properly. He doesn’t like going in blind.

Katya whimpers again and he soothes her, singing one of his mother’s lullabies softly to her. She snuggles into Sid and he sighs. She’s so sweet, they both are. He just wishes he’d been able to nanny for them when they weren’t so sick.

Finally, finally, they both fall asleep, and Sid is able to wearily clean himself up. He changes his shirt. Thankfully he had a few extra ones in his overnight bag. He settles himself on the couch. He’s just going to rest for a minute. He doesn’t want to go to bed completely while the babies are sick, he….

“Sid?” says a small, lilting voice. Sid startles awake. Katya is standing by the couch in her nightie, and there’s early sunlight falling through the curtain.

“Oh sh— shoot, are you okay sweetie?” Sid asks her. “Is your tummy still hurting?” In lieu of answering, she climbs into his lap and snuggles in.

“I like you, Sid, you’re the best” she says.

“Is he, now?” says a deep voice, and Sid jumps. There’s a man standing in the door of the living room, holding a sleepy, red-cheeked Nikita in his arms, and studying Sid with a peculiar expression. It’s Mr. Malkin. Sid would have recognized him from the agency file, if not from the giant posters up all over Pittsburgh.

“Mr. Malkin!” Sid exclaims, standing, picking up Katya as he does. “You’re back! I’m so sorry about— the kids got sick—”

“I’m get messages,” Mr. Malkin says. “I’m take earlier flight back.” He’s still looking at Sid assessingly. “Katya tell me about night you had. Sorry you had to deal with that.”

“It’s my job,” Sid says, and he can’t seem to look away from Mr. Malkin’s dark, heavy gaze.

“Sid is the best,” Katya repeats, patting at Sid’s face. Mr. Malkin smiles.

“Good to know,” he says. “Come into kitchen, I’m make us all breakfast.”

“Oh, no, that’s my job, I can—” Sid protests.

“Please. Least I can do for best nanny in the world.” Mr. Malkin grins at him. Sid can feel himself blush.

“Okay,” he says, even though this is so against regulations.

Katya winds her arms around his neck, and Sid follows Mr. Malkin into the sunny kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Title is from "Hysteric" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. 
> 
> You can find me as [creaturesofnarrative ](http://creaturesofnarrative.tumblr.com/) (main) and [knifeshoeoreofight](http://knifeshoeoreofight.tumblr.com/) (hockey blog, which I'm most active on) on Tumblr, and as @RainyForecast on Twitter. Come say hi!


End file.
